


Pure Blood Secret

by Skyproduction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Ron Weasley, Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyproduction/pseuds/Skyproduction
Summary: No one but the elite know of the secret that pure bloods must deal with. Due to Harry's parents early departure and him living with his aunt and uncle, he never learned it either. Thanks to James pure blood status he was lucky enough to be an omega in a society where your mate is chosen by nature for you.





	1. Chapter One - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple background to how the alphas and omegas came to be in my story.

May 17, 1709

  
The day started freaky. The moon and the sun were side by side. Deep shades of gold and orange with purple and maroon are splashed across the sky.

  
A group of pure blood wizards stood in a huddle. Bubbles and froth stewed in the cauldron they had in front of them. These nameless men had no idea that they would creat the biggest kept secret of the pure blood society.

  
The tallest of them drops in a dog heart. The middle adds powdered Cupid stone. The last man cuts his and the other men's hands, dropping blood into the concoction.

  
It stays a soft black purple while they stir. Then suddenly it's a pink color that burns into a violent red. It starts to foam and over flow right as the moon eclipses the sun.

  
A deep scream leaves one of the men, another following quickly. Pain rushes through their vagina, burning them to their core. The world quickly goes dark for them.

  
When they came to, the sun was by itself up at 12 o'clock. The middle sits up, looking around at them and himself. They look the exact same.

  
"Did anything change?" The other two shook their heads, saddened by the failure.  
  
•••

Later that night the shortest man finds the first anomaly of his body at the base of his length.

  
"What did you do to yourself!?" She yelled at him. He quickly pulled his pants on and goes running to the others house.

  
When he arrives he finds his friend sniffing a door. He raises his head and meets the shortest mans eyes.

  
"I think it worked," he says obviously. They rush to the last friends house to find him doing nothing abnormal. Just writing.

  
"Did it work?" he asks. They nod to him telling their problems and he writes it down. "We must go about our regular lives and see what does or doesn't change."

  
"But what is happening to us in the first place? Are we becoming animals?" the smallest asks.

  
He shakes his head and holds up the little book he's writing in. It reads "Alpha & Omega". He hands over a stone with things carved in Latin across it.

  
"It says in time of great breeding difficulty we must use this, and right now we can't even keep our children alive. We can't let mud bloods and commoners know about this. Let the pure raise above all."

•••

February 6, 1710

  
The first child is born to the tallest man at age 20. The life expectancy was very low. He takes care of the baby boy with everything he has, making sure it lives.

  
The middle man has the second child, a little girl. He does the same, raising it with all his strength.

  
They have kept reporting back to man number three the findings of their bodies. They decided to call themselves alphas, big and powerful, meant to be in charge. They had yet to figure out what an omega was.

  
February 6, 1726

  
The daughter got a fever, a severe one. The men are all concerned for her safety and chances of living. She says she is in pain a lot of pain. He refuses to let the men come over, for some reason it makes his hackles raise. He manages to let the son of the smallest man over and it doesn't take long to realize what an omega is.

  
"She smelled like something rotting to me, probably the close DNA." That gets added to the book.  
"We should call it heat because of her high fever." Once again it gets added.  
"Your son bite her and they say their souls are bound. So biting mean a forever bond."

  
For many years they studied, until the men died of old age at 45. Their children had children, and those will have more, and more and the first child to go to Hotgwarts will have to keep the hidden secret of pure blood society


	2. Chapter Two - Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first heat hits, but something goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for starting my story :)

It didn't take a genius to know that magic makes anything possible. When Harry learned that he was a wizard and was going to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry it was like a breath of fresh air. He used to ask if his life was really supposed to be this. If it was just to be under his uncle's thumb. But now he knows that he really has a purpose.

Walking through the school doors seeing the towering ceilings and windows took his breath away. It felt like the air had been punched from his ribs. There were people everywhere, walking, running, scurrying. 

His first year was bound to be weird and strange. And it was with the stone and the castle secrets.

He made a few friends very quickly. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two closest. 

He never really made a point of hiding anything, except his aunt and uncle. It's not like it was a conscious choice that he wasn't going to talk about them. It just happened and he didn't make a point to stop it. 

Harry did have one thing he adored about Hogwarts. The massive king sized beds for each student. He requested extra covers and any of the boys that look into his bed in the night find a big pile of sheets and blankets for Harry to hide in.

It was a very strange thing to do, but people started realizing it's just a Harry thing to do.

Years moved slowly, but not without enough excitement. The summer after 5th year is when it all got weird.

* * *

 It felt like a normal morning, get up, make breakfast, don't get to eat any. He'd already lost weight from the lack of food and he was dehydrated. 

Once he had all of the dishes gathered and in the soapy water, he started feeling a little weird. His face felt hot and his stomach ached. It would be just his luck to get sick on his 16th birthday.

He quickly washed the dishes as he started panting. He needs to get to his room before aunt Petunia catches him sick. She makes it twice as bad when she knows he isn't feeling well.

Once the stairs come into view the hard part is going up them. One step, two step, three step. Harry sees the landing and drags himself up to it. The short amount of time has made the pain double, triple even. He's starting to think that he's dying and not just sick.

He falls flat on the landing and lays there. He can't get anything to move. His eyes are wide in terror. The pain tears up his insides again and he screams. 

Tears are falling from his eyes without his permission. He would never show this much weakness to the Dursleys. Footsteps are quickly coming up the stairs and he's luckily enough the Vernon is at work. 

Petunia may be a horrible person who makes him work while he's sick, but she won't leave him to die. 

"Harry? What is going on?" she nearly screams. He looks to her opening and closing his mouth for a second. 

"I need to go to the wizards hospital," he tells her. "Something is very wrong and I need help. Just bring me my wand." He manages to get his whole sentence out before he's panting and crying out again. 

"Absolutely not!! You could use it against me!" She shrieks unbelieving. Harry lifts his head looking at her with tear tracks down his face. If logic won't work, then maybe pity. 

"Aunt Petunia, it hurts," he whimpers pressing his face into the plush carpet. She seems to go rigid beside him but her face barely softens. She's still trying to maintain a glare. 

"How can I trust you?" She asks. He makes a subtle gesture to his body.

"I can't even move my body, how can I attack you?" He asks a little spitefully. Petunia waits for a second before breathing deeply and going to get his wand from under the stairs. 

When she reaches him he's crying once more pain lashing through him. 

"Just put it in my hand and point it at me," he grits out through grinding teeth. She hesitantly does as she's told. 

"Savius mecena, Saint Mungo's Hospital," he feels the transportation spell taking hold of him and swirling him to the hospital.

 

Harry wakes up on a rather uncomfortable mattress but he's got a nice fluffy blanket to make up for it. 

A hand is rubbing the back of his neck sending a soothing feeling through his entire being. He doesn't even realize he's purring until the hand stops and the sound cuts out.

"Good morning, dear boy," Albus says softly. "Are you feeling ok?" 

Harry nods hesitantly. He's laying on his stomach and there is an IV in his wrist.

"What happened?" He asks as he rolls over. It occurs to him that he isn't wearing anything except a large padded thing under his bottom. 

He carefully looks down to see a tight pair of underwear with a female pad in it. Eyes wide he turns to Dumbledore. 

"You are a very lucky young man," a nurse says as she enters. A soft smell of lavender and sugar follows her. She comes over to him lifting the blanket and looking at the underwear. Harry flinches and tries to pull away. She lets go and fluffs the covers back into place.

"You went into heat but your body was so dehydrated and starved that you couldn't produce slick. It didn't understand the problem and tried to forcefully make it but wasn't able to find anything to make it with." 

She goes to a cabinet getting him some clothes. And bring over another chair. She sits lightly passing him the shirt and pants, which aren't his own because these look like his size.

"Your father was James Potter, a pure blood. He wasn't as aristocratic or righteous as most, but he was one. Now a very well kept secret is the pure blood "curse". It gives its recipient a second, uh, gender if you will." She breathes deeply before continuing her explanation. 

"Alphas are the dominants, powerful bodies, and minds, but less magical power then omegas. All regular people, or not purebloods, are known as betas. They don't have any of the specific omega or alpha traits. The only reason I know about this is because I am an omega myself and from a pure family." 

"You, Harry Potter, got your father's gene and have presented as an omega. This means that every alpha or omega who has presented at your school will know. As well as you will go into heat every three months. Which is four a year. Now for the most awkward part. Albus, would you mind waiting outside?" 

The professor nods with a small smile and walks into the hallway, closing the door.

"A heat is your bodies way of asking to be impregnated. Because you are an omega male or female matters not. A heat will last 4 days and you will leak from behind and wish to mate with an alpha. An alpha has a knot or a swell at the base of the penis, that would make all of the pain go away. But there is no contraceptive spell that can prevent an omega from getting pregnant during a heat. Which is why it is not recommended at this age to have sex during a heat. Outside of heat, you can't get pregnant so that's less to worry about." She nods to herself and stands putting the chair back. Her face takes a sad twist. 

"Because alphas and omegas were made to keep purebloods going and pure, your mate will be chosen for you. You'll know when you smell them. Your father's mate died before they met which is the only reason he was able to fall in love and enjoy another female's scent. Even though she was a beta."

Harry sits hold the clothes as his world spins topside. He won't even be able to choose who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. She comes and hands him a package. 

"This is two heats worth of pads for the slick. You will need to purchase more when they run out. I've also put a number in their that you can call if you need help or information." She takes his IV from his arm pressing a bandage into it then takes her leave, sending Albus back in.

He sits staring at the clothes in his hands and the package next to it fighting back tears. 

"Why don't you go get dressed and we'll go to Hogwarts early this year?" Dumbledore asks. Harry nods shakily standing and taking his clothes to the bathroom.

Once he's changed into regular underwear and clothes that fit, which is a new feeling, he meets the headmaster to head back to the only home he's ever known.


End file.
